


Piece Of Paper

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Piece Of Paper

The invitation came in the mail. Sam brought the little white piece of paper into the library with the rest of the mail.   
“Oh.”  
“What?”  
“It’s….from Y/N.”  
Trying not to seem too excited about it, Dean tried to snatch the paper from his brother.   
“Dean you might not want to-”  
“Oh.”  
Dean’s heart sank into his shoes the minute he read the first line.   
Save the date!  
Y/N Y/L/N and Y/SO/N are happy to announce that they will be married on August 1, 2016. You’re invited!  
There was a note on the back in your messy, but legible handwriting.  
Sam and Dean,  
I know you two are busy, you always are, but it would mean a lot if you came. You two are closest thing I ever had to family and my day wouldn’t be the same without you. I hope you can come. And call me soon please, I’d love to hear from you.  
Love,  
Y/N/N  
Dean placed the white card on the library table, and stalked off to his room. He grabbed a bottle of whisky and sat on his bed. His gaze shifted over to his bedside table. The picture frame was laying face down on the desk, old smiles hidden. Feeling the need to wallow in his sadness, he picked it up. It was his favorite one of the two of you. You had fallen asleep on him at Bobby’s and he in turn had fallen asleep with his head on top of yours. Sam had taken the picture. You said you liked it because he looked abnormally peaceful. He liked it because it reminded him of how it felt in that moment. Warm and safe. It had felt right.   
“Dammit!”  
Dean hurled the photo at the wall, the ache in his chest too much.   
“I never told him/her/them I loved him/her/them and now I’m too late.”  
All that was left then was to prepare himself for the heartbreak of watching you marry someone else.


End file.
